Una historia diferente
by Misty Sunflower
Summary: Mientras más rápido mejor. Mientras menos parezca que es una patética manera de querer causar celos mejor. No era un juego, no era hacerlo enojar. Era la verdad que sólo llega al final.


Una historia diferente.

El agua caía como baldes de agua fría sobre su cabeza, con la fuerza de un aguacero torrencial, de esos que no te dejan ni ver ni oír bien lo que tienes a tu alrededor. Pero en ese momento, Misty agradecía tal inclemencia del clima, porque con su cabello empapado pegado en su rostro, él no podría ver las lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos.

No. No lloraría, y cerró los ojos con fuerza dejando que cualquier lágrima aun retenida rodara sobre sus mejillas. No, no frente a él; no por eso de nuevo.

Así que levantando el rostro, lo miró con fiereza una última vez, y se dio la vuelta dejándolo atrás.

"¡Misty!" Su voz se levantó entre el estruendo de la lluvia, y sus pisadas salpicaron agua de los charcos, mientras lo sentía correr hacia ella.

Su corazón se dividió entre el deseo de huir y el de que la alcanzara, pero él siempre fue más rápido que ella así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba ahí, sujetando su brazo, con tal firmeza que de un experto jalón le dio la vuelta y la empujó contra su pecho.

Era un experto jalón porque ésta era una escena repetida muchas veces antes.

Rindiéndose, permitió que él la rodeara con sus brazos, pero con sus ropas mojadas por la lluvia fría, era un abrazo en el que no podría sentir su calor.

O quizás ya no podía haber ninguna calidez entre ellos.

Estaba cansada.

Impulsada, no por enojo, sino por resignación, esta vez alzando la cara, lo miró diferente.

"Misty," Él murmuró frunciendo levemente el ceño, como si ya hubiera podido prever lo que se proponía decirle.

Se separó de él y, se peinó a un lado el cabello mojado, despejando su frente y sus ojos; y como si el cielo, pretendiera dejarle la palabra el agua comenzó a disminuir en su fuerza en ese momento, dándole a ella el ímpetu para continuar con algo que no había podido hacer nunca.

"Voy a salir con alguien."

Sus palabras sonaron contundentes y casi fuera de lugar, pero él la miró como si hubiera dicho una abominación, en lugar de una sencilla afirmación.

"Misty-"

"Daisy me ha estado insistiendo, dice que es de Viridian, un buen chico, doctor Pokémon y, me gusta la idea." La mirada de él la hizo detenerse de decir más sobre su maravillosa cita, porque realmente no era una conversación amigable en un café, sino una especie de rotura con alguien que nunca fue nada tuyo. Suena absurdo, ¿no?

Mientras más rápido mejor. Mientras menos parezca que es una patética manera de querer causar celos mejor.

No era un juego, no era hacerlo enojar. Era la verdad que sólo llega al final.

Lo miró preguntándose qué le diría él a continuación, ¿un "Me alegro por ti, Misty" como si hiciera un par de minutos no hubieran estado peleando acaloradamente? ¿Cómo si antes de la pelea no hubieran estado buscando uno el calor del cuerpo del otro?

¿Quizás un dominante "no lo hagas"?

Pero lo que le dio fue un arrogante:

"¿Por qué?"

Su frente y mandíbula se notaban rígidas pero por lo demás él permaneció inmóvil frente a ella.

No la iba a detener, ni tampoco fingía que no sabía lo que simbolizaba esa afirmación para ellos; él solo pedía una explicación.

Y entonces, la pregunta de él hizo eco dentro de ella, cuestionando todo lo que la había llevado hasta ese punto.

Esta era la respuesta definitiva.

"Porque tú y yo nunca terminaremos bien." Suspiró rendida. "Podemos tener un final ahora, o puede que otra vez lo dejemos para después, pero aunque siguiéramos con esto hasta la muerte, nunca sería un final feliz."

Él la miró en silencio.

Como nunca hubieron promesas de amor entre ellos, ella no esperó que él le pidiera seguir; sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, él habló.

"Misty, mira, ahora tenemos metas distintas, pero en unos años..."

La mirada de incredulidad de ella pareció haber hecho que él perdiera la seguridad de concretar su oración.

"Hace años tuvimos nuestra oportunidad, y no fue que la perdimos, fallamos cuando en nuestro intento no llegamos ni al inicio... Y, desde entonces, no hemos hecho nada más que aferrarnos a esa posibilidad eterna de un quizás que no fue nada. Aferrándonos a no dejar que ninguno de los dos tenga a alguien más. Es obvio que nuestra relación ya no es sana."

Si ella estaba tan segura como la fuerza de sus palabras le hacían ver, lo dudaba pero su declaración hizo efecto inmediato en la expresión de él.

Es difícil seguir diciendo que es sano algo que te hace estar durante continuas madrugadas peleando, ansioso o inseguro.

"Misty, no puedo hacer nada si eso es lo que piensas..."

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, dejando solo el replicar de la lluvia, como música de fondo mientras ambos parecieron sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Pasados unos minutos, él volvió a mirarla.

"¿Misty?"

Había una vulnerabilidad poco común en la voz de él, como si hubiera dejado de golpe todo orgullo.

"¿Si?"

"Hace años, cuando Ash te pidió volver a viajar con él, si tú aun no me hubieras considerado tu amigo... ¿Habrías ido con él?"

"Sí, habría ido con él. Pero Gary, no me arrepiento de ello, es un camino que ahora ya no elegiría..."

"Habrías vuelto a viajar como querías, habrías retomado tu sueño original, habrías..."

Misty supuso que él entonces diría que ella habría sido más feliz pero en cambio dijo:

"Habrías tenido una historia diferente."

Y aunque no lo dijo el lamento en su voz, le hizo ver cómo se sentía. Como si él con su tono le agregara un silencioso merecías a la frase. Merecías una historia diferente, una historia mejor que la suya juntos.

Algo mejor que esos últimos siete años; y cualquier historia diferente se sentía así.

¿Cómo dos personas que obviamente se quieren pueden hacerse tanto daño?

No había sido tan malo. Había valido la pena. No eran palabras que quedaran entre ellos.

Te deseo una historia diferente era la única forma que quedaba para decir que querían la felicidad para el otro.

Misty sonrió levemente.

"Y entonces, tú también habrías tenido una historia diferente."

Porque algunos finales solo llegan cuando estás decidido a empezar otra historia, no había nada más que pudiera decirle.


End file.
